Within Stone Walls
by kamikaze-djali
Summary: The clergymen have left the body of Quasimodo's mother at Montfaucon. It's up there with my "Hellboy" fanfic in terms of ickiness. Be warned. Disney's HoND.


_This is probably the most morbid HoND fanfic I've written. You have been warned._

* * *

Within Stone Walls

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ravens picked bits of dried flesh from a hanged corpse as it gently banged against the tree from which it was tied. No other birds dare approach the ossuary. Cawing and squawking would have filled the ears of the traveler, had the road not stopped precisely at the opening of the stone-roofed pit. 

Tap. Tap. Tappity. 

Two ravens pecked viciously at a bit of tendon, causing the entire arm to fall from the tree and hit a pile of stones with a hollow thud. Several ravens lifted themselves into the air, away from the decayed and putrefying flesh, soon returning to feed.

Below, within the damp and moulded walls, rats gorged themselves on rancid fat and sinews of the dead. They felt their way through the darkness with long, well-groomed whiskers. Their wet noses guided them to the warmest, most delicious meals. Some gnawed on bones, sharpening their incisors, others sniffed about gathering bits of cloth to nest their young. 

She lay upon a bed of bones and soiled rags in darkness, barely able to feel the tickle of wet noses upon her young legs. It was daylight, yet she could never have known. She lay in darkness, her cold body trembling from the dampness and chill of winter. Her hair lay damp and matted upon the heads of those around her; fine ice crystals formed on tangled tresses saturated with chilled sweat. She choked painfully from the stench of decay, the putrid air of death. 

Only her ears reminded her she was alive, for she could hear muffled tapping and squeaking through the pounding of her own temples. She strained her black eyes to focus, to see one object or trace of movement. It was too dark. 

She lay on the bones of others, her body to weak to move. She focused her attention on her throbbing left arm, for her right arm was numb. She could feel her fingers upon the cold bones of another, yet was unable to summon movement. Her head throbbed from within, her eyes burned as tears began to seep forth and onto the lifeless remains below her. As her tears fell, she could feel the faint tickling of eyelashes in her eyes. She suddenly clenched her eyes shut.

_Whiskers. Those are whiskers_.

Her chest burned in pain and her breasts pained her. She swore she could feel her heart skip beats and begin to flutter. A lump formed in her throat. He wasn't with her. Even though her eyes were useless within these damp stone walls, she knew she would never see him again. She tried to open her mouth, tried to call his name. Her jaw opened weakly, yet no voice escaped. She felt a sharp sting upon her lips. She tried desperately to turn her dried lips inward, to escape the small noses and tongues that craved the moisture on her breath.

_Whiskers._

The woman clenched her eyes tightly, tears escaping in steady streams.

_I will never see my son again._

The choking carried deeper into her stomach as she struggled to comprehend how she'd ended up in this hell. She had been running toward sanctuary, babe in arms. The snow had burned her eyes, her feet clamoured in agony as she ran on the cold snow. Only by Gods' grace had she not fallen. Thundering hooves still echoed in her head, merging with the pain that would not release her thoughts. There was nothing left to give; her body refused to obey her wishes. 

She gagged on the fiery acid that churned deep from her belly, burning it's way up her chest and throat. Struggling to keep her mouth closed, she weakly attempted to swallow and failed. She could feel the small bodies gather around her, their tiny feet and nails rushing over her goose-pimpled flesh. 

She lay there for some time, her tears falling steadily, her body trembling and her heart breaking. Her lips did not move yet, as she lay still, she prayed. Her life would soon end; with every passing moment the chill of winter deepened within her. Yet she prayed for the one part of her that may still live on. 

A thought of a smile passed her mind as she imagined his face one last time. He would have to be strong. She'd given everything to give him a chance. 

_Please God, let him be strong._

Before her lay the baby boy, his red hair reflecting the sunlight, his blue eyes smiling. He was a happy baby for one so unique. His small hands reached up toward her, his warmth rushing through her chilled body. Tears of pain melted into tears of joy as she lifted her right arm to touch him. 

_I love you. _

The woman's' body lay still on the bed of bones, the frost rapidly enveloping her hair and body as the last bit of heat and life dissolved into the air.

* * *

_Please review. Thanks! _

_-jenny_


End file.
